User talk:Masseo1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Intellivision Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Howdy Hmm thought this place was dead. First point I'd like to bring up is what is wrong with the game template I had set up? It doesn't have a load of non-essential information just for the sake of having it, its simply designed for Intellivision games by having all areas needed for them, if there is anything you think is missing I'll add it in but I don't really see the point of the version you added. This is the one I created Template:Infobox Game. My other question is in regard to some of the categories, the logic is that since this wiki is dedicated to the Intellivision is serves no purposes in adding loads of categories for other areas for example "Second-generation video game consoles" would it not be more simpler listed as Consoles since chances are their wont be any pages added for other generation consoles. Also in regards to the categories for Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, is their any point in listing a category for D&D games when their was only 2.--TheWho87™ 13:37, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::You can put screenshots on the page however if you look on the infobox there is a gallery link at the bottom and for example with Night Stalker gallery there is a place to have screenshots as well as things like the box covers, controller overlays and possibly manuals and cartridges if you can get pics of them. ::One thing I would say is to try and use GameFAQs.com as a main source point, they have most of the games up and they also have a lot of the box covers as well. ::Also from what it looks like a lot of your info seems to just be taken from wikipedia which is easy but then again this isn't wikipedia. ::Can you also unprotect this page and redirect it to List of Intellivision games. And can you move to . ::Or to make things easier you could set me up as an admin.-TheWho87™ 16:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC)